


The voice documentations of BD and Dooper

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: Welp, BD (Better Dooper) gave me control of my body for a few minutes, so I thought I record it.





	The voice documentations of BD and Dooper

(Click) Yo! It is I, Dooper, the dude that was takin over my body, he calls himself BD, stands for "Better Dooper"

Anyhow, don't worry, BD isn't evil, an asshole, sure, unhelpfull, definitely, but evil, naw.

Hold up, I'm gonna let him speak.

(A sound like air wooshing fills the recording then stops)

 _Hey_ you _guys, it's the better Dooper. Lettin ya know, couldn't care less about that cursed god guy or your current predicament._

_That said, Dooper is an ok guy I guess. One of the better bodies to inhabit._

_Gonna let him come back, later bro-dudes!_

Yo, I'm back, and possessed! Not bad possesion though. So yeah, BD was just joking around, acting like he was all evil in the comments, it's Gucci. 

Bye y'all, and till next time..

_BD!_

And DOOPER!

_Signing off!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that, I'm tryna help, and BD.... He's here.


End file.
